


Apple of My Eye

by undecidedfangirl



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pining, School, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecidedfangirl/pseuds/undecidedfangirl
Summary: Suzie Mayweather has always been bad at math, and finals aren't making things any easier. Her tutor helps her out of that, but now there's another problem, and no amount of studying will solve this equation.





	Apple of My Eye

It's when she finally shares her test score that she realizes it.  
  
The redheaded girl she recognizes as her tutor grins as she flips through the papers, noting the extra credit her pupil completed on the back. Her bright green eyes gleam.  
  
"A perfect score! I knew you could do it."  
  
The shade the brunette's cheeks shift to rivals the hue of the apple sitting on the desk in front of her.  
  
"I-it's not like I was always good with numbers or anything...This is all you, Ringo."  
  
The tutor shakes her head with a laugh.  
  
"I only helped you with the material. I didn't take your final for you! All this work-" she holds up the test packet "-is in your handwriting. And you even went for the extra credit!"  
  
She hands the papers back to their owner.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Suzie."  
  
The girl takes the packet with trembling hands, her breathing becoming unsteady. The smell of cinnamon overwhelms her senses. She doesn't dare to look Ringo in the eye, to notice the warm gaze being cast in her direction, lest her heart leap from her chest. She keeps her vision focused on the apple in her line of sight, hoping that doing so will keep her from soaring toward cloud nine.  
  
"Th-thank you..."  
  
Ringo laughs again, the pleasant tune causing the brunette to glance at her. "You know, you're pretty interesting. Last time I saw you, you were going on about how this final marked the end of your life, and now, you're acting like I'm your knight in shining armor!"  
  
"But, you are, in a way! There was no way I was gonna ace this without you. A-and I learned a lot from the way you taught me..." She pauses, trying to get her bearings. "I really appreciate your help. Really."  
  
The other girl shrugs her shoulders, turning to gather her things. This meeting was to be a brief one, since her job was already completed. "It's nothing, really. Just lending a helping hand, but thanks for the flattery." The apple is swiped from the table's surface, and tossed in the air before landing back in her right hand.  
  
"Well, I should probably get going. Gotta help with closing the market, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah, heh..."  
  
Suzie's brows furrow a touch. She doesn't want to part yet.  
  
"Th-thanks again, Ringo. Have a nice night."  
  
"You too, Suzie! Until next time!"

* * *

Right before she dozed off that night, the screen of her phone lights up.  
  
_Ringo: Let me know if you need anything else!_  
  
Even though it's next semester, Physics already seems pretty daunting...


End file.
